


Pay Up

by Lyssandra_Med



Series: Lovingly Dysfunctional [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med
Summary: Bellatrix wants her money, and she wants it now.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Lovingly Dysfunctional [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456105
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Pay Up

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited little thing for the event

“No, you don’t get a free pass. You know how many I’ve already given you? You’re bleeding me dry! Don’t you dare give me that look, yes, that one. Fuck you, and pay up.  _ Now.” _

Electricity sprinted down the length of Hermione’s spine as the words sank in, the curving leer only accentuating her precarious position. The shock of it all was stronger even than the time Delphi had thrown a bucket of cold water all over her in an effort to  _ ‘Wake Mommy up,’ _ as even that had come with an amusing tale to tell.

Not this time, there was no amusement to temper this blow. 

It was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous, and after all the trouble she had already suffered it felt like the lowest of blows to Hermione, a knock upon the back even though she was already face down in the dirt. She had paid her rent like she was supposed to do and now here was Bellatrix to ruin her day. Demanding  _ more. _ Always  _ more. _

And by all the gods above and below did she look serious about it.

The twisting mass of hair that Bellatrix constantly kept as some form of armour or a shield of wild terror had come undone into something more a pile of snakes than inanimate strands. She hid venom in her gaze, distaste out front and Hermione suffering for it. Her hair only went so far though and it was the darkly hooded eyes that set her on edge with nervousness roiling within her stomach.

The thunder of the storm outside invaded her little living room, bashing against Hermione’s eardrums with fervour and energy that she herself now lacked. Bellatrix simply waited with hand outstretched and an impatient look growing more so as the seconds ticked onwards. She wanted her money  _ now _ and not  _ later _ and Hermione was so very tempted to simply throw it all away.

How could Bellatrix do this to her?

How could their love, their years of being side by side, fall apart and come to this? The backdrop of their moment was fading in the shifting light of candles nearing their end. The power had gone out hours ago and now it seemed the storm outside wanted in, wanted to punctuate Hermione’s helplessness.

Delphi was silent at her side but Hermione could tell that she was quickly beginning to waver in her support. Silver eyes so very like Bellatrix’s were shifting every which way as she took in the drama, remaining silent though Hermione could tell she wanted to speak but instead she waved away the open and pleading look in favour of finishing this herself.

A breath came in, a breath went out, Hermione keeping her thoughts to herself as she thumbed the wad of bills in her hand and glanced towards the particularly neat stack that Bellatrix had in front of her.

“You hadn’t asked for it before-”

Bellatrix laughed and cut her off, “Well times change my dear. You know what you’ve done, so hurry it up.  _ Pay me.” _

Hermione stole time and looked at the bills in her hands again, sorted and counted while the older woman stared with burning ferociousness. Perhaps if she were to stall for long enough, just long enough to matter, then Bellatrix would simple tire of this and give up. Let it go. Take a deal instead of this straightforward ruin and perhaps Hermione could postpone the inevitable for just a little while longer.

She knew that her purchases would pay off, she knew it, even if no one was riding on the train anymore and even if no one took to the seaside attractions dotting the boardwalk, she could make it work.  _ She knew it. _ Her investments had all been sound and the properties were highly sought after. It wasn’t  _ her _ fault that business was down, it was all just a poor roll of the dice.

She  _ would _ be able to make it through this, she knew it.

Wouldn’t she?

“Please,” Hermione started, voice pleading and rushed. “I’ll be bankrupt if you do this and then you’ll never get it all anyways. Just give me a bit more time!”

“What you’re failing to understand is that I don’t care, at all.” Bellatrix pushed a finger up against Hermione’s chest, the pressure punctuating each word, “You owe me, now hurry it up and pay. It’ll be better in the end.” 

Bellatrix pulled back and opened her palm, the tips curving in the universal symbol of  _ ‘Give me what I’m owed,  _ **_now_ ** _.’ _

She didn’t really have a choice then, did she?

“Fine.” Hermione thrust the wad of bills at Bellatrix’s chest and made sure to drop more of them over the gameboard as she finished, standing up to walk away. “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

The pealing cackle of Bellatrix’s amusement followed her out as the woman yelled after her, “I win! Again, and since you didn’t hear me the first time, no one can beat me! I told you not to fuck with me, love!”

At her side Delphi threw down all of her cash and tossed the little dog that had been her token into the box, “I am never playing Monopoly with either of you again.”


End file.
